vrchat_legendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Speca
Speca is a purple haired witch who is a student at Ascension Academy. She is very jumpy and energetic often clinging to and hiding behind Augusta Anders the other student she transferred to Ascension with. She started sharing her point-of-view on her YouTube channel from July 1st 2019. Lore Speca comes from a coven of 20 witches that travel by caravan. The caravan acts as her extended family. She believes her parents however who were part of a caravan are no longer around. History Admittance to Ascension Speca transferred to Ascension Academy in order to learn more about magic and possibly find other witches. She along with Augusta Anders and Lily Matix were admitted on the same day.Stream date May 22nd, 2019 She was introduced with Augusta a similarly colored haired student who she quickly became friends with after they both arrived at the school. She constantly hides behind her purple haired companion. She has gotten along with Arbor as the 3 students have now started sleeping in the same dorm together. finds a bottle of blood in Melanies room|thumb]] Squad assignment After Squad assignments she moved to the Ignis dorm and quickly got further acquainted with her new Squad mates Chipz, Esmae, Rook, Vevina and proceeded to read Victors fortune. She later shared a worry with Chipz about Victors fortune being really bad and troublesome but didn't feel it proper to disclose it without Victors permission. As Chipz expressed a worry about Hannah seemingly being upset after Squad assignments they agreed to help eachother out with her keeping an eye on Hannah for him and Chipz keeping an eye on Victor for her. She also read Esmaes fortune telling her that something is creeping up in her life where she will have to make a choice.StealthRG stream June 9th 2019 Conflicts and injury She together with Chipz went into Melanies room without her permission and found a bottle of blood with Victors name labeled on it. Chipz would later bring it up awkwardly and accidentally revealed to Melanie that they had been snooping around.StealthRG stream June 16th 2019 , Vevina, Barthal and Chipz]] She fought Melanie in a magical duel that was intended to be practice but ended with her injured in the infirmary. During the battle Melanie yelled at her that if she continues to help people who are trying to hurt her she would be loosing a finger. Before exploding in a magical blast. Melanie would later apologize to her to which she responded by thanking her instead, for teaching her a lesson and saying that "what happened - needed to happen".StealthRG stream June 21st 2019 Clip She confided in Chipz sharing some details and he in turn told her that he wanted to be honest about something. He asked her to touch his chest where his heart should be where she felt no warmth or heartbeat. She accidentally called him a "blood sucker" after which he admitted to being a vampire like Victor however him being "turned" into one, not born. Chipz asked her if she had anything in her family book or knew of any magical way to reverse his condition. She said no but that she is searching for something that might be powerful enough to help him and asked for his trust. She asked that if she asked him to "do something for her" without explaining why, that might help her recover it. He agreed.StealthRG stream June 28th 2019 Equipment and Abilities *Appraisal Magnifying Glass - Speca has a magnifying glass that supposedly lets her identify what a person or object really is. It may be defective as she still asks people what they are when looking at them through it, for example asking Chipz if he's human when he is a vampire. *Spell Book - Speca has a family spell book that she keeps with her at all times. *Mini Bag of Holding - She has a bag of holding that can hold many objects as long as they fit through the small hole at the top. She keeps her familiar and her magnifying glass inside of this bag. *Healing magic - Her specialty is various form of healing magic. Trivia *Speca has a Moth Larva familiar named Truffles which she keeps in her bag of holding. *Speca has appeared in Sora Fantasy VII RP as a much more confident witch and fortune teller. She was immediately killed by Sora's party for reading his fortune and calling him gay. *Speca says she wears sunglasses because her eyes are very sensitive to light. *She has magical seals and alarms set up in her room and the Ignis Squad dormitories. Her daily ritual to set it up borders on compulsive. Links *Twitch: https://www.twitch.tv/specavr *YouTube: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCK2QlcDWs0-2fBAX9Y3ieHA Gallery Stealth May 23rd 2019 8 Augusta and Specca.jpg|Speca, Augusta Anders, and Vevina Ciseris. Stealth May 23rd 2019 12 Augusta and Specca.jpg|Speca hiding behind Augusta. Stealth May 23rd 2019 38 Arbor Specca and Augusta.jpg|Arbor showing Speca and Augusta around Ascension Academy. Stealth June 2nd 2019 1 Speca familiar.png|Speca's familiar Truffles. Stealth June 2nd 2019 2 Speca familiar.png|Speca's familiar s. Augusta Specca Lily Season 5.png|Augusta Anders, Speca, and Lily Matix on their first day. Stealth May 26th 2019 13 Jixie (MerreSmalls) greets Speca.jpg|Jixie meeting Speca. Stealth June 2nd 2019 3 Speca Card Reading.png|Card reading Stealth June 4th 2019 28 Academy Library Speca excited.jpg|Speca runs around excited after the opening of the academy library Stealth June 4th 2019 29 Academy Library Speca Excited.jpg|Overjoyed at seeing so many books! Stealth June 9th 2019 16 Ignis Squad, Esmae, Chipz, Rook and Speca.jpg|Members from Ignis Squad, Esmae, Chipz, Rook and Speca. Stealth June 9th 2019 26 Speca.jpg|Speca after squad assignments. Stealth June 9th 2019 33 Speca inspects Xana.jpg|Inspecting Xana Fluffytail after he acted strangely. Stealth June 9th 2019 35 Speca inspects Xana.jpg|Say "Aaaah!" Stealth June 9th 2019 41 Speca, Esmae and Chipz toast.jpg|Toasting after the Squad assignments. Stealth June 9th 2019 47 Speca reads Esmaes fortune.jpg|Reading Esmaes fortune. Rofl June 12th 2019 19 Speca and Human Roflgator.jpg|Meeting Human Roflgator and tricked to visit his world. Stealth June 16th 2019 8 Speca.jpg Stealth June 16th 2019 7 Speca.jpg Stealth June 16th 2019 5 Speca magnifying glass.jpg|Magnifying glass Stealth June 21st 2019 16 Speca hospitalized.jpg|Hospitalized after dueling Melanie Stealth June 21st 2019 17 Melanie apologize to Speca.jpg|Melanie apologize to her. Speca's swimsuit.png|Speca's Swimsuit Speca Tatoo XIII.png|Speca's tattoo Speca back tatoo.png|Her back tattoo Category:Ascension Characters Category:People Category:Humans